


“Vision,”

by Anonymous



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Baron of hell does it, Big Cock, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, fuckyougod, quite possibly a crack-ship, sam gets fucked, wow sam giggles go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Samur can’t seem to figure out his vision.(written as a fuck u)
Relationships: Samur Makyr | The Seraphim/ Baron of Hell
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	“Vision,”

**Author's Note:**

> im death wack

Visions of random thoughts often ran through his mind, he never understood it, but it was something that was never meant to be understood. It would occasionally occur during his adult years as a human, especially during the night. But as a child, it was merely a slumber for a good eight hours and continued education. Samur didn’t know what to think about it, and he brushed it off as it was nothing major. However it was, and he couldn’t figure out what it was and how he could fix it. It was extremely annoying to him, irritating, even, The Seraphim didn’t know what it was. He’d figure it out eventually.

He often cursed his fragile and meek cloned human vessel, but it helped him blend in with the rest of the humans working at the UAC. Samur kept his secrets to himself, and whenever he was asked a personal question, he’d simply ignore it and be on his way to his office. Days and days would pass, he’d forget to drink his coffee his co-workers always made, passing out on the desk that was littered with papers upon papers of research. They all say he should sleep, but Samur didn’t listen, he never did. His mind was bleak, and the obstacles he faced were always forever blank. Another vision in his sleep happened.

Samur was in his true body, a Makyr, a chancellor of Urdak and a loyal servant to The Father. Locked up in some type of stronghold, moving to a sort of erroneous beat. He vocalized strange sounds and tried to move away, but was pulled back to be used, over and over. He didn’t like it, but it felt very good, which was a feeling that he somehow didn’t want to get rid of. The angel felt strange about it. Giggling like a little girl while he received tingling feelings from his lower body. His tentacles whipping back and forth amongst the hard dusty floor. Pinned down by some kind of force the angel didn’t pay any mind to. He felt like somebody was tickling him. Maybe it was The Father.

And then he looked at the giver, and he stopped. It looked terrible and monstrous, it’s horns sticking out and it’s skin red, its lower half covered in fur and it’s feet reminiscent of that of a mountain goat. But his main factor was that large hanging meat between his legs, throbbing up as hardened whenever Samur squirmed. The Seraphim did not know what to do other than try to break himself from his restraint and run away, but he can’t. It was no use. He felt weak and helpless, writhing in pleasure like a bitch in heat. He didn’t ask for it, but he got it anyway. The Makyr often wonders if he deserved all of it.

The Baron of Hell did nothing but kneel to rub his large, red dick in his face. Pre staining his only eye and some landing on his cheek, a hand grabbing his hood and roughly slamming it between his lips. The angel didn’t have time for preparation, and his cries were cut out as the cock stuffed in his mouth started thrusting. The Baron growled in annoyance as it didn’t fit all the way, his strong hand nearly crushing the angel’s head. All the while Samur felt like his whole world was spinning, especially with a gigantic cock in his mouth, but the baron seemed to be somewhat gentle and popped out his penis from the makyr’s mouth. He coughed and breathed out heavily, saliva rushing out of his mouth and silently wishing it was all over. 

He felt his robe being pulled upwards and his member sticking out proudly, realizing that the Baron of Hell had already started to jerk him off. The intense sensitivity and unspeakable pleasure made Samur moan loudly, his voice becoming more of a primal cry of overwhelming senses and lustful desires. He felt the large demon’s tongue lap at the oversensitive reproductive organ like a popsicle, and it became slicker and slicker as he began to suck on it. Immediately feeling the fornication and lustfulness from his lower being. His tentacles yanking and sweeping through whatever direction. Also feeling the Baron jerk himself off too. 

Samur whimpered desperately, “More… give me more… I beg of you,” and the Baron seemed to oblige. Removing himself from his member and dragging the seraph’s body to his level, the restraints extending to a great degree and Samur feeling terrible that he doesn’t have something to actually pleasure him. The red cock landing above his teeny tiny little entrance and reminding himself that he’s very small. But it’s not like he’s having a contest.

The Baron lined himself and thrusted in, Samur leaning his head back and screaming like a fucking whore. His tongue sticking out and mouth dripping from saliva, Samur began to sweat all over as soon as his large palm took hold of his tentacle and pulled hard. He clawed the floor as it made a screeching sound while the Baron thrusted faster and more efficiently, grabbing another tentacle with his free hand and pulling the two even harder, “More! More!” Samur screamed. The Baron mindlessly obliges.

They were like wild animals, fucking each other like it was the end of the universe, Samur crying out in pain and pleasure, finding solace as the Baron pulled his appendages with each thrust. Samur never experienced it before, and he as the distinct knowledge that he will experience it again. The Baron came before Samur could say anything else, the cum building up in gallons, and he was still inside him, “Mmf!” He whimpered once the demon pulled out, his semen sticking out. The Baron walked away, and as soon as Samur collapses on the floor, dazed and spent, his human equivalent instantly waking up with muffled words.

“-den. Hayden. Hayden!” A firm, English voice yelled. A young and bright one, her mood was somewhat neutral, “Dr. Hayden, you passed out again,” she said to him sternly. Samur was still shocked from his recent vision and took a long minute to get his bearings. “M’ fine, Olivia,” he answered her, but it was a lie. 

“Liar, you keep falling asleep. You even giggle in your sleep. You keep dreaming too much,” Olivia said to him, “If I catch you sleeping again I’m taking over your position,” and with that, she left, leaving nothing but her report behind. Samur sat there, his eyes tired, and his mind confused. How the hell did he even giggle in his sleep? But he set the thought aside and began to remember his vision. Saying to himself, “A dream. A dream…”

**Author's Note:**

> wack


End file.
